Yellowstone
|released = May 23, 1994|runtime = 120 minutes|budget = $9,833,535|country = United States|language = English}}Yellowstone is a 1994 American traditionally animated action satirical film starring Ralf Hat, Drew Massey, Ellen DeGeneres, and David Cross. The film was directed by Ralf Hat, produced by Modern Media Entertainment, and released to theaters on May 23, 1994 by . It is the third film in the Deadpan Productions library as well as the first film to be directed solo by Ralf Hat. The plot features a group of park rangers from the who accidentally somehow cause a massive eruption of the Yellowstone Caldera, resulting in the four attempting to prevent the eruption to not only save their jobs, but also save the world. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. It was later released on VHS and Laserdisc on August 1, 1994. Plot A group of elementary school students, heading on a field trip are watching a poorly animated PSA persuading them to follow the rules of the Yellowstone National Park. At the back of the bus a nervous student named Michigan McConnell is being taunted by a trio of bullies, due to Michigan's irrational fear of the outdoors. After the bus comes to a halt, Michigan is the last one to come outside and is greeted by a girl, Kiki who feels guilty for him. Kiki later shows Michigan the "wonders" of nature, all of which backfire and cause injury to him. To be edited Cast * Ralf Hat as Michigan Jones * as Benson * as KiKi McCabe * as Gerald Jackson * as Wise Guy * as U.S General * as Amanda * TBA as Reilly To be edited Production Following the success of Hat's first film Harold back in 1992, Hat initially responded in an interview with television host that a sequel for Harold as well as another film would be put into production by later of the year. The other film was announced to be synopsized as an "action buddy comedy centering on park rangers". The film's origins began with Ralf Hat watching a short PSA film from Yellowstone, instructing its viewers to the "dos and don'ts" of the park. Hat at that time admired the work of disater films, and found the style unique and colorful. After months of researching natural disasters around the world, a possible volcanic eruption from the Yellowstone Caldera was received best by him the most. Production of the film began by the end of 1992, after hiring actors including: Drew Massey, Ellen DeGeneres, and David Cross. Tom Hanks was originally casted as a main actor (however reigned due to working on the same year). Nearly a third of the film's budget came from props, special effects, and more which estimates up to $7,000,000. To be edited Soundtrack |caption1 = Soundtrack by various musicians}}The film's original score was composed by Ralf Hat as well as John Debney. The soundtrack was released on May 24, 1992, on CD in the US while the internationally on May 27-29, 1992. Yellowstone: Motion Picture Soundtrack # "Mother Nature's Son" - The Beatles # "Fade to Black" - Metallica # "Numb" - Sleep # "Beat It" ''- Michael Jackson # ''"Funky Town" ''- Lipps, Inc. # "Burning Love" - Elvis Presley # ''"Lake of Fire" ''- Metallica # ''"Thrashard" - D.R.I # "Stairway to Heaven" - Led Zeppelin Official Motion Picture Score # Park Welcoming - Ralf Hat # Ranger Bootcamp/Yellowstone Anthem - Ralf Hat # TBA